All or Nothing A Niley Story
by DancingAngel.Forever
Summary: All or Nothing... Miley and Nick had a strong relationship for 3 years until they gave themselves up later that night nick left to attend Julliard without telling Miley. *I suck at summaries so yeah I already know* NILEY
1. Prologue

Prologue Part 1:

Miley and Nick had been dating for 3 years. They were the perfect couple never fighting and always honest to one another… or so she thought. Nick had secretly applied for a scholarship to Julliard and was expecting his letter of acceptance or rejection any day now. The two of them were both pure on the night of their 3-year anniversary they had taken the next step in their relationship and given themselves to one another.

Nicks P.O.V.  
I looked down in my arms where my beautiful angel rested after a long and pleasurable "workout". She looked so beautiful lying their her hair was pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head, her make-up was smudged and her ocean blue eyes rested peacefully beneath her eye lids. She was my love, my saviour, my rock but most importantly the one I confided in… most of the time.I was shaken out of my daze by the loud ringing of my phone.

Demi: Nick, guess what it's here!  
Nick: What's here dems?  
Demi: Your Julliard letter! I checked the mail and it was there!  
Nick: Wow. Are you serious I was supposed to get the Julliard letter weeks ago! Give me 10 minutes and I will be home. I just got to say bye to mi before I leave.*hangs up phone*

As I looked over at my sleeping beauty I began to feel guilty. She didn't even know I had applied to Julliard, we had agreed on going to school together so we only sent applications to schools we thought both of us would get into. As I got off the bed I decided against waking up Miley and grabbed a piece of paper off her desk and wrote her a quick note**: Mi,  
****_ Dems called me I have to head home. Call me when you wake up. I love you babe.  
_****_  
_**I placed the letter on my pillow and kissed her forehead while whispering to her "_I love you Mi."_ and gently got of the bed and walking out the door to head home.

Miley's P.O.V.  
I woke to Nick's phone ringing but decided on just laying in his arms with my eyes closed. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying on the phone until I heard him say something about Julliard. He had applied there? Why didn't he tell me? I felt Nick's arm slip out from under me, a few seconds later he kissed my forehead and told me he loved me. Right now I was seriously doubting that. When I heard the door close I opened my eyes and looked around seeing the letter. As I read the letter tears dripped from my eyes Demi didn't ask him to come home he just told her he was. I was to tired to deal with this right now so I closed my eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Nick's P.O.V.  
As I walked in the door of my house Demi ran up to me excitedly and shoved the unopened envelope into my hands I slowly opened the envelope and read the first line, "_Mr. Grey we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Julliard The __School__ Of __Performing Arts__ for an early start, you must be here by June 19th at __3p.m.__ to begin your adventure through our internationally ranked music program…" _June 19th! Today was the 18th I had to be there by tomorrow if I wanted to take the offer. I looked up at Demi who had been reading over my shoulder and smiled she looked at then ran towards my parents room to tell them the news while I ran up stairs to pack.

…30 minutes later.  
Demi:*walked into room and smiled* Mom booked you a ticket you have 3 hours before we need to leave for you to catch your : Wow that was fast I need some help packing then if we are going to make my flight.  
Demi: No problamo, that's what I am here for.

…2 hours later.  
Demi: I never knew you had so much stuff!  
Nick: Yeah neither did I. Thank God that is over now we just need to load it into the car.  
Demi: Yeah ummm… Joe and Kev can help you with that.  
Nick: Ok thanks for the help anyway.

~At the Airport~

I looked at my mom, she was holding back the tears as I walked up to hug her.  
Mrs. G: I guess this is bye for now  
Nick: Yeah, but just for awhile.  
Mrs. G: Oh baby, you better call me every weekend and tell me how you are doing so I know that you are okay. And if anything happens don't be afraid to call after all I am your mommy.  
Nick: Yeah you are. I'll miss you mommy.  
Mrs. G: I'll miss you too baby. Now, go say bye to your dad.  
Mr. G:*hugged nick tightly* Be a good boy. Don't party too hard and please call your mother like she said or else I will be the one hearing about it… Oh I will miss you my boy.  
Nick: I'll miss you too dad, take care of mom for me.*goes to Kevin and Joe**pulls them both into a hug*  
Joe: You know I always thought that kev would be the first to leave home not you.  
Kevin: Joe, Shut up!  
Nick:*laughs* wow, what am I going to do with out your pointless arguing?  
Joe: You can always just call to listen to us argue.  
Kevin: As stupid as that sounds at least it give him a reason to call.  
Nick: I'll miss you guys! *walks over to Demi and pulls her into a hug*  
Demi: I'll miss you bro.  
Nick: I'll miss you too. Do you think you could keep an eye on Mile for me?  
Demi: When do I not keep an eye on Mile? Yeah I will. Good luck bro.

I took one last look at my family as I boarded the plane to New York.

Miley's P.O.V.

When I awoke in the morning I sighed and quickly got dressed so I could head over to the Grey's. When I arrived the were all piling out of the car.  
Miley:*looks at Demi* Where's Nicky?  
Everyone:*looks down and walks into the house.  
Demi: Didn't he tell you?  
Miley: Tell me what?  
Demi: He got accepted into Julliard. He had to be there by this afternoon if he wanted to accept the offer.  
Miley:*looks up tears falling from her eyes* So he is g-g-gone?  
Demi:*nods* Yeah. I am so sorry Miles, I thought he told you.  
Miley: No. No he didn't. He never even told me that he applied. He just left.  
Demi: Oh Mi are you okay?  
Miley:*shakes her head* No. I need my Nicky. He promised me that he wouldn't leave me like my dad did.  
Demi: *hugs Miley then wipes her tears* I am so so sorry Mi. If Nick isn't going to be here for you then I will be. If I even try to leave I give you full permission to come and hunt me down.  
Miley:*laughs a bit then tightens her hold on Demi* You better not leave me. Your all I have left. You are my rock and I need you or I think I might just have some sort of mental breakdown.  
Demi: Don't worry Miles I am not going anywhere.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

Miley's P.O.V.

It had been six years since he left with out telling me, six years since he broke all his promises to his family, six years ago was the last time anyone heard from him. We all knew he was still alive because, as soon as he finished his scholarship at Julliard he became famous. Never not even once bothering to call his family or even me. For about two months after he left I became depressed the only person that ever saw me was Demi. Exactly two months after he left Demi forced me into going to the doctors because, I was constantly being sick. In was then and there I knew I would have to come back out of my shell. If not for then for the 2 little babies that were growing inside of me…. That's right I was _**PREGNANT**_. The twins came 3 months early on the anniversary of the day that _**HE**_ it was a miracle they survived. I named them Jeremiah Dennis Jonas and Jacinda Paula Jonas. They didn't go by Jonas as a matter of fact the only people that knew that was their last name was me, Selena, Demi, Paul and Denise. Everyone else thought it was Cyrus.

I was awoken by giggling and people jumping on my bed.

Miley: Jacinda! Jeremiah! Demetria! How many times do I have to tell you do not jump on the beds!

Jerry+Jace: Sorry Mommy… It was Aunty Dems idea! *run out of the room*

Miley: Demi I swear sometimes you act like more of a kid then both of my 6 year olds!

Demi: I know! But seriously where is the fun in acting mature?

Miley: That's not my point! Urg! I don't have time for this I have to get to work.*gets out of bed and walks into her closet*

When the twins turned to Momma and Papa J made me go to college while they watched the twins. It took three years but I was finally done. I had my degree in culinary arts, business, ancient history and photography. When I finished I open up my own restaurant called, "The Test Of Time." It was now considered on of the hottest places in town.

After work I picked the kids up from school. Tomorrow was the weekend and they would be staying home with Demi while I was at work.

Jacey: Mommy can I ask you something?

Miley: Sure baby girl what do you need to know?

Jacey: How come me and Jerry don't have a daddy like everyone else?

Miley: Hunny that a very long story.

Jerry: So it's about us we should know!

Miley: How about I tell you when your older?

J&J: Okay.

Jacey: Another question mom?

Miley:*sighs* okay shoot.

Jacey: Kelly got tickets to see Nick Jonas And The Administrartion and asked me if I could go with. Can I?

Miley: Honey I really don't know maybe. If your good until the concert you can go. Okay?

Jacey: Okay! One thing.

Miley:*looks at her while pulling into the driveway* yeah?

Jacey: The concerts tonight!*jumps out of the car before Miley says anything*


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

Nick's P.O.V.

I was back stage at my final concert for my tour. When my manager walked in.

Manager: Grey! I was just on the phone with the record label.

Nick: Yeah so? We already new that.

Manager: They want it to be different more… you.

Nick: What do you mean more me? I write every single song that goes on my albums.

Manager: They want it to be more like the music you wrote when you started out. More connection to your audience.

Nick: How am I supposed to do that? I have grown up and my music has just grown with me!

Manager: We're sending you back to your home town where you grew up. Which it just so happens is not far from here. So tonight after your concert we will be driving you to Wyckoff where you will be living in a hotel until you find somewhere else.

Nick:*stunned* B-b-but I haven't been there for 6 freakin years. Let alone even heard from my family.

Manager: Well I guess now is a good time to reconnect with those that you have lost contact with, while creating material for your next album. Show time buddy!

As I walked out of my dressing room thoughts were flying through my head. Had my family forgotten me, had my brothers gotten married yet, was my Miley still….. Well mine? What about Demi my little sister had she moved on in life leaving me in her faded memories.

At the end of the concert I figured that I should tell my fans that they wouldn't be seeing me for awhile.

Nick: *into the mic* Well as you all know tonight was the final concert for this tour!

Crowd:*screams and cheers*

Nick: Tonight I discovered that I will not be returning to L.A. right away… I am going home. Well not home-home but, my hometown the place where I began. My record label and I are trying something new. We are going to send me back to where it all began in hopes that the music on my next album will be the same style as my first CD… So, well, yeah. That's all we got for tonight. See you all on the next tour!

Crowd:*cheering and yelling wishes of good luck*

As soon as I stepped off that stage my manager rushed me into the car headed toward Wyckoff. I was hopeful that my family would be happy that I was back. Just showing up out of nowhere. Little did I know that thanks to the speech I gave at the concert that would be prepared for me, well at least more then I was prepared to face them.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: I Own Nothing All Characters Belong To Their Rightful Owners... **

Part 3:

Miley's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the front room waiting for Jacinda to come home from the concert when I heard the front door open.

Jacey: Mommy I am home:

Miley: Heyy baby girl how was the concert?

Jacey: It was great except for the end…

Miley: Why because you had to leave?

Jacey: Nope. Nick told us all that he would be going back to his home town because, the record label wants to find the old nick basically. Oh well whatever. Night mommy!

Nick was coming back home? No, no, no, this can't be right. I mean he hasn't even talked to any of us since he left. All of us had basically just cut him out of our future because, we didn't think that we would ever see him again. Crap! Denise probably doesn't know yet I mean it's not like anyone in her house other than my kids ever up date her on all the celebrity gossip.

Miley:*Calls Jonas' House*

Denise: Hey Hun how are the kids?

Miley: There fine but that's not why I called I wanted to talk to you about your son.

Denise: What did Joe or Kevin do now?

Miley: Ummm… No the _**other**_ son.

Denise: You mean Nicholas? We haven't heard from him in years.

Miley: Yeah I know. But Jacinda kind of went to his concert tonight with some friends.

Denise: Miles hunny where is this going?

Miley:*speaks really fast* he told everyone that he was going back to his hometown for awhile to find the old him.

Denise:*shocked* You mean my baby is finally coming home?

Miley: Yeah I guess so…..

…~The Next Day~

It was a long and hard day at the restaurant I couldn't wait to get off work anad go home to see Demi and my babies.

Nick's P.O.V.

As I walked up the stairs to the front of my parents house I could hear yelling. I tried to avoid any second thoughts as I quickly rang the door bell. The door was opened by a young boy about 6 by the looks of it.

Nick: Hey. Ummm… I am looking for the Jonas residence?

Jerry: Yeah, you got the right place. Just give me a minute. *yells* Grandma some werid guy is standing at the door and wants to see you!

Mrs. J: Jeremiah! How many times do you need to be told no yelling under my roof *turns to the door* Nicholas?

Nick: Hey mom…

Mrs. J: Well come on in don't just stand out there.

Nick: *Slowly walks into the house*

Mrs. J: So darling how have things been going?

Nick: *Feeling awkward* ummm… good I guess.

Mrs. J: *Scoffs* You guess? Well at least that's better then no answer.

Nick: Yeah. So that little boy at the door called you grandma which one of my siblings had a kid?

*hears the front door open*

?: Momma J! I am hear to pick up my little demons. Where are they?

J&J: Mommy! *Come running down the stairs*

?: Hey babies where's your grandma?

Jacey: She is in the kitchen talking to some guy that came to the door I don't know Jer answered it.

?:*walks into the kitchen following behind the twins*

When I looked up I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was my ocean eyed beauty standing right in front of me.

Nick:*quietly whispers* Mi, Mile, Miles, Miley?

**_Sorry it took so long to update i have been falling behind in school and having writers block doesn't help. i already have the next couple chapters written so the more comments i get the faster i'll update. -Kristy 3_**


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4:

Miley's P.O.V.

When I walked into the kitchen I saw him. It was Nick. Wow he had grown so much over six years, I could hardly recognize him. I heard him quietly whisper out something that only confirmed to me even more that my Nicky was sitting in front of me.

Nick:*quietly whispers* Mi, Mile, Miles, Miley?

Miley:*starts to tear up* Nicky?

Nick: *gets up to hug her*

Miley:*quickly backs away* ummm… Momma J I think it's time to go Dems is probably waiting for me and the kids at home. So yeah. Bye! *drags the kids out the door*

Nick's P.O.V.

Miley had kids? No that can't be right I left when we were 15 so she was only 21 now and those kids had to be at least 6.

Nick: Mom were those kids actually Miles'

Mrs. J: Yup, awe I remember them when they were first born. So small. They were 3 months early. No father only a mother. Her mother left shortly after she found out Miley was pregnant. That night she came to me crying that she couldn't keep it and that she had nobody. She lived with us for 3 years until she finished her 1st year of college then her and Demi took the kids and moved into a condo down the road so that they had their own space but were still close to us.

Nick: Wow I feel so bad for her. Who was the jerk that got her pregnant then left?

Mrs. J: Oh just another egotistical 15-year old that thought he was too good for this town.

Miley had been left by so many people it made me feel so guilty that I was one of them. And then whoever that jerk was that left her pregnant, well let's just say I hope I never meet him or else he is going to be in the I.C.U.

Miley's P.O.V.

As soon as I entered the house I sent the twins upstairs to play in there rooms before braking down into tears. It seemed as if all the tears I have held back for the last 6 year were streaming down my face. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I knew that they belonged to Demi.

Demi: Shhh… it's going to be okay Smiley… shhh… just calm down.

Miley:*chokes out* n-no i-i-it wo-wont be.

Demi: Why wont it be? You have me, mom, dad, joe and kev not to mention the 2 devils upstairs.

Miley;*calms down a bit* Dems h-hes b-back!

Demi: Hunny whose back?

Miley:*tears rolling down her cheeks* your brother.

Demi:*looks at her weird* Which one?

Miley: N-n-n-nicky


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5:

Demi's P.O.V.

He was back? Why? He left six whole years ago tomorrow, never even bothering to call us once. He hadn't even told Miley that he was leaving which completely broke her after her emo faze was over she made a promise to herself and the twins that she would never shed another single tears over Nick. Now here she is a complete mess just lying on the floor with her head on my lap letting out strangled sobs.

Demi: Mi? Why don't we just go out for dinner tonight?

Miley: But, I look like a mess.

Demi: Oh please, that's what make-up is for. Plus it's not like you were going to let the kids see you looking like this.

Miley: Okay. I guess. *goes up stairs*

Demi: *pulls out her phone and calls Nick*

Nick: Hello?

Demi: NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS! YOU FREAKING JERK HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN. DIDN'T YOU DO ENOUGH DAMAGE LEAVING THE FIRST TIME?

Nick: DEMI CALM DOWN! And what do you mean by damage. What damage did I cause by pursuing my dreams?

Demi:*sarcastic* well let's see 1)mom crying herself to sleep waiting for your call 2) emo Miley 3)me having to give up 2 years of school to fix your mistake 4)…

Nick: Okay! I get it! I hurt some people by leaving but listen it's not like you would of done any different.

Demi: Actually I would of and I did.

Nick: Oh really. And what dream did you give up.

Demi: I got a freaking full ride to Princeton- you know the University of my dreams and I gave it up so that I wouldn't have to leave Mi!*hangs up the phone*

Nick's P.O.V.

I didn't think I had caused that much pain to anybody. I mean my little sister who was like my best friend before I left just yelled at me. The love of my life ran out of the house as soon as she saw me. And I haven't even seen my brothers or father yet. Wow this was going to be a long couple months if I don't figure out why everyone is so angry at me I mean it can't just be because I left their has to be another reason.

A/N I need some ideas on how to make nick find out that the twins are his kids. Please if you have any suggestions give me a comment!

~Kristy


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am sorry it took so long to update but I have been really busy. I am going to try to update every week this summer. If anyone was any suggestions for this story PM me or just review. Actually review anyway. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

Part 6:

Miley's P.O.V.

After dinner that night Demi and I took Jeremiah and Jacinda to the movies there was a new cartoon playing that both were begging me to let them go see. I figured the best cure to being reminded of my broken heart was spending time with the three people that are always going out of their way to make me smile. When the movie ended I was shaken from my thoughts by my best friend singing on the top of her lungs.

Demi: JUST KEEP SWIMMING, SWIMMING, SWIMMING. WHAT DO WE DO? WE SWIM!

Miley: Jeeze dems sometimes I think jacey and jerry are older then you!

Demi: Nah! I just know how to have more fun then them. (sticks tongue out at twins)

J&J: mooooommmmmy…

Miley: Yes, babies?

Jerry: we still have a couple hours before bedtime and we were wondering…-

Jacey: - we were wondering if we could go visit Gramm, Gramps and the uncles before we have to go to sleep.

Demi: Yeah mommy let's go! Let's go!

Miley: (laughs) sure things kiddos I think I could do with a little make fun of Uncle Joey time.

We all loaded into the SUV that momma and poppa J got me when the twins and headed over to the ever full Jonas house. When we got there I noticed Joe and Kev getting out of Joe's new toy a Mercedes-Benz G500.

Jerry: Uncle Joey! Uncle Kevy! (runs into joe and hugs him)

Jacey: Momma can I go in and see gramma?

Miley: Sure thing babygirl. Just wait a second I am coming with you.

Demi: Hey Joe do you think you could put the boy down and give you favourite sister a hug?

Miley: (rolls eyes walking away) You're no his favourite sister Dems that title belongs to me!

I could here the three boys laughing from behind me. When the six of us entered the kitchen momma J turned around with a huge smile on her face.

Mrs. J: Yeah! All my babies are here! Joe, Kevin you wont believe who came over today. Why don't you all go sit in the living room and chat with our guest.

Miley: ummm… momma J I think me and the kids are going to head out now. I just remembered I still need to plan tomorrows menu for the restarunte.

Joe: Why so eager to leave mi? Whose here Batman? NO SUPERMAN?(runs into the living room) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? CAME TO BREAK MORE PEOPLES LIVES APART?

Kevin: (runs in after joe)

Mrs. J: (turns to miley) We might as well go make sure no body gets hurt. (looks at J&J) why don't you two go up stairs and watch some cartoons?

J&J: Thanks Gramma!

Miley: What if I want them to cause some pain. (rolls her eyes and walks into the living room)

Mrs. J: Miley don't say that. (follows after her)

When we entered the living room Joe and Kevin were pacing across the room in front of the couch, well Nicholas sat in the chair on the opposite side of the room.

Joe: Mother why is he here? He doesn't even deserve to be allowed back into this house! He has caused to much damage already and by magically reappearing he is just going to cause more problems. This family doesn't need anymore problems!

Kevin: I have to agree with Joe for once mom. Why is he here? After six years of silence what gives him the right to show up now?

Mrs. J: Boys! He is your brother why are you acting like he is some kind of stranger. He has just the same amount of rights to be here that you two have. You have known him since he was a baby, you still know him and always will!

Kevin: NO! mom you don't seem to be remembering all those nights you spent crying because you "babyboy" wasn't there or the day you spent convincing dems to go to her own graduation. Or no how about the years you and dad and the rest of this family have spent taking care of the people he should have been here caring for or—

Demi: KEV SHUT UP! We all know what he did and how it affected us. I don't need reminding and I don't think anyone else in this room does either.

Nick: would anybody in this room even like to fill me in on why it is such a big deal that it took me six year to come back here.

Mrs. J: Nicholas we al-

Miley: No let me fill him in I am positive we all want to see why he has the right to be the one to choose who gets to come and go.

Joe: (chuckles) go ahead miles. I sure as hell want to know.

Miley: (turns to nick) what would you do if the person you trusted most left you without even telling you that they were leaving? How about if you waited by the phone every night for three months but the phone never rang? How about if the one family you have left to lean on doesn't even know whats really going on in your life? How about if you were left by your own family just because they couldn't stand to look at you anymore? (takes a deep breath) How about if you were 15 and left to raise to kids without the person that promised to always be there for you? How about if you had to spend every night trying to avoid telling said kids why they don't have a father like every other kid in their class? How about that nick? How about that? (turns and walks out of the house with J&J)

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **Lurve you guys!- Kristy


End file.
